The Bucket List
by MiddleTownDreams
Summary: Following the trend of many couples, Sanji and Zoro come up with a couples bucket list of things they want to do together. Pretty much a collection of drabbles with things they do, I'll be taking prompts for each chapter. AU. Who knows what this will end up being rated as.
1. Rain

**** This is now part of a multi chapter fic, The Bucket List, I will be taking prompts for things people want on the zosan couple bucket list! So send me prompts on here or on tumblr!****

Not a prompt, just something I wrote while watching the rain fall. It was supposed to be cute, but then I couldn't take it so I ruined it. Opps.

* * *

Rain

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Zoro said, trying to tug his hand from Sanji's grasp without breaking any fingers. Sanji just grinned and continued dragging his boyfriend towards the open French doors.

"Sanji, seriously, I don't wanna get wet, these are the only clothes I have here and I don't fit into yours" Zoro complained, pulling at his hand harder. Sanji turned his head to look over his shoulder and gave Zoro a lecherous grin, "Then you'll just have to wear nothing"

Zoro flushed red and spluttered, pulling harder at his hand, but it was too late. Zoro let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a shriek as his boyfriend dragged him into the falling water. Sanji turned and grinned at the green haired teen, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling his body close. He tucked his face into the crook of Zoro's neck, inhaling the wet scent of his skin. The sound of the rain soothed him, even mixed with Zoro's complaining.

"You're weird, you know that right?" Zoro grumbled, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Sanji. The blonde grinned, "I'm pretty sure it's on every couples bucket list."

Zoro snorted, "What? Hypothermia?"

The blonde scowled at him, "No dipshit, kissing in the rain."

Zoro quirked an eyebrow at him, "Is it on yours?"

Really Sanji had been trying to keep the list a secret. Would a manly as hell guy like Zoro not laugh at his just as manly boyfriend if he had a slightly girly list of things to do together? He would definitely laugh. "Uh, no, just felt like a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"Liar." Zoro grinned, and Sanji braced himself for the teasing that would come, "What's on this bucket list of yours?"

Sanji pulled his face from where he had been hiding it in Zoro's soaked shirt, his wet blonde hair sticking to his face, ""What?

"How many things are on it?" Zoro asked, gently pushing the dark wet hair from Sanji's blue eyes. Zoro's own hair was plastered to his head, the dark green tendrils sticking to his forehead. Sanji lost his train of thought as his eyes followed a stream of water down his Marimo's face, over his lips, down his neck, over his collar bone, and into his shirt which was already drenched and sticking to his perfect muscular body.

"Sanji" His eyes flashed up to Zoro's, they were sparkling with laughter, "Stop checking me out and answer me."

"A few things" Sanji mumbled. Zoro grinned, "So we should get started right?"

Sanji glanced up at him suspiciously, "Where are the insults?"

Zoro shrugged, "I guess I kind of like the idea of a couples bucket list too."

Sanji snorted, "Never thought I'd hear that from the man with no romantic bone in his body."

Zoro glared at him, the rain dripping off his nose ruining the menacing effect. Sanji grinned and snaked his hand behind Zoro's head, pulling him forward until their mouth met, and their lips moved together.

The water added to the feel of the kiss, their lips were slippery against each other, and the cool, water logged clothes between their heated bodies added wonderful sensations. Zoro let his lips open, and Sanji took the chance to fight for dominance, his tongue plundering the green haired man's mouth. Their arms and hands shifted and moved, caressing, holding, and _feeling_. Slowly Sanji slipped a hand up Zoro's shirt, running his fingers over Zoro's back muscles, stroking the scar free expanse of skin. He felt Zoro moving his hands lower, and he moaned into the kiss, it was perfect, absolutely, completely per-

"Stop molesting each other in public and get in here before you get arrested for indecent exposure!"

Sanji and Zoro jerked apart, both heads whipping to look at the tall blonde man watching them from the still open French doors.

"I thought you said he would be gone all night." Zoro murmured. Sanji shook his head, his wet hair flying and flinging water, "The shitty old man is out to ruin my life, he probably has a camera somewhere."

He felt Zoro shudder under his hands, and gently pulled away, "Let's get inside, I'll make hot chocolate while you get out of your wet clothes."

"I told you I don't have-"

"And I told you, wear nothing."

"I will not have any nude teenagers in my house." Zeff growled, limping away. Sanji flipped him off and dragged Zoro into his room, "Throw your stuff in the bathroom, and then get in my bed so you don't get cold."

Zoro sighed and started tugging his shirt over his head, "You're such a perv cook."

"Whatever, just get in my bed."

"NO ONE IS GETTING IN ANYONES BED!"

"Fuck you shitty old man! I'm not a kid! I'm fucking seventeen years old! I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

Zoro sighed, he was not feeling up to listening to the two blonde screech at each other, "I'm gonna head home Sanji, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Sanji growled, reaching for him. Zoro grinned and pulled him close, "Come to my place tomorrow, no one will be home. At all, for sure."

Sanji grinned walked with him to the door. He handed Zoro his soaked shirt and leaned in to press his lips against his moss headed boyfriends.

"Why do I always feel like I've just walked into the beginning of a gay porno?" Zeff sighed, backing out of the hall. Zoro snorted in amusement, in all honesty there probably _was_ a gay porno that started with two drenched teens making out in the front hall, didn't help Zoro was shirtless.

"You shitty old man" Sanji snarled, pushing Zoro out the door as he turned to scream at his adoptive father. Zoro sighed as he started walking down the street, not bothering with his shirt. It was still pouring anyway.

As he walked towards his home he thought of his own list of things he'd like to do with Sanji, some he'd probably get kicked in the face for. He grinned and slung his shirt over his shoulder, tomorrow was gonna be a great day.

* * *

I take prompts btw, it seems people like the things I post in this, so if you have a prompt you want to see written send me it on tumblr or pm me. :D


	2. Boo

I should be studying for my history exam tomorrow, but if I read one more sentence on the Cold War I will kill someone.

So here is this prompt I got a week or two ago from thatweirdfandom on tumblr: _"BUCKET LIST? Scary movie marathon-= Sanji and Zoro having a competition to see who can get scared first, Zoro goes out of his way to make Sanji scared and succeeds, but gets a kick to the face and leads to fluffy cute fight- then light go out and Idk you can come up with the rest?"_

Sorry it's so late, I felt the need to get knowledge on some horror movies before I wrote it. Really I just kind of skimmed through horror movies I've already seen. Bad idea considering i do my writing at night.

Sanji might seem a little OOC in this, but that's because I was channeling my self through Sanji, because I absolutely hate horror movies and the only reason I've seen any is because I'm always the only person in the group who doesn't want to watch it. So yeah, these are my reactions to horror movies, feel free to laugh.

This didn't really follow the prompt very well, sorry :/

(Also I got your other prompt and I will definitely be writing it! After exams though)

Spoiler alert: If you haven't seen Insidious and The Last Exorcism there are spoilers in here (don't watch them, they both fucked me up for weeks and I have nightmares about the old woman from Insidious. Her and the child from the orphanage)

* * *

Boo

"Scary movie marathon tonight?" Zoro asked, consulting the list they had made. After that day they had made out in the rain, they'd both made bucket lists, well, Zoro made one, Sanji just added to his existing list. The day prior they had decided to combine the two, partly because they fought over whose list to use, but mainly because they were both lists for the two of them to do together, why not just make it one list?

"Do we have to?" Sanji muttered into the moss heads pillow. Zoro grinned, "You already agreed, besides, if you don't do this, then I won't help you with your fear."

Sanji growled at him, but followed him into the living room, still clutching the pillow. Zoro knelt in front of his DVD cabinet and picked through the movie collection, piling the horror films on the floor. Sanji watched as the pile grew, "Why the fuck do you have so many scary movies?"

Zoro stopped what he was doing and leaned back on his heels, "My uncle's a big fan, he makes me and Perona watch them with him all the time."

Sanji shuddered as he thought of Zoro's tall black haired uncle and his golden hawk like eyes. How he forced Zoro and poor Perona-chan to watch such horrible things was beyond him. Then again Perona-chan probably loved the movies, her gothic clothing and obsession with creepy cute things probably could make her the antagonists in one of them.

"Insidious?" Zoro asked, holding up the case. Sanji glared, shaking his head and Zoro smirked, "Insidious it is."

Sanji spent most of the movie huddled into Zoro's side, wrapped in a blanket. Horror movies had that dimmed lighting and horrible sounds that just kept the suspense on, made you feel jumpy the entire time. It never bugged Zoro, he pretty much had nerves of steel, but Sanji, Sanji was definitely one of the people who would choose anything over horror. Sanji was shivering and it was only 30 minutes in.

"Oh my god, oh my god" Sanji chanted as the mother walked into the daughters room to see a face in the window, he was clinging to Zoro like he was a life line. Zoro chuckled, he wasn't scared of any of this shit, he'd seen the stupid movie thousands of times, it was Perona's favorite, and he was used to it.

Zoro winced as Sanji screamed when the creepy looking man entered the room. He screamed louder than the fucking wife did.

When the family moved Sanji almost rocked back at forth in fear, "It's not the fucking house, it's not the fucking house it's the goddamn kid it's the fucking kid."

Zoro sighed, "Calm down dipshit, this isn't even the worst part."

Sanji screamed and jumped off the fucking couch when the demons face appeared behind the husband, elbowing Zoro in the face in the process.

"Jesus fuck Sanji, calm the fuck down it's just a movie." Zoro grumbled, unwrapping his arms to rub at his face. Sanji clutched at him, pulling at his arms, trying to get them back around him. Zoro sighed as the blonde nearly jumped into his lap, punching him in the chest and kneeing him in the gut in the process.

Every time there was a noise he jumped, and when the kid slammed his hand into the table during the séance Zoro thought he was going to have a conniption.

"Jesus Christ" Sanji gasped, clutching his chest, "What the absolute fuck? Why the fuck were there people in the closet?!"

Zoro glared at him and shushed him, pointing him back to the screen where they were analyzing videos. Sanji groaned and dropped his head onto Zoro's shoulder.

"Oh so the dad's a freak too? Predictable." Sanji snorted, still shaking, as the mother explained that he had been scared of an old woman as an eight year old. Zoro rolled his eyes, even scared shitless the blonde was a cocky ass.

Sanji screamed as the father and son raced down the halls of the freaky house and away from the demon and dead people. Sanji wasn't even watching the movie any more, he had his face buried on Zoro's arm. He shook as the kid screamed as his leg was grabbed by the demon. "I hate you."

Zoro sighed and awkwardly patted his arm, wasn't there supposed to be something romantic about watching scary movies together? Not that he was a romantic or anything…

The final scene had Sanji screaming and diving over the couch for the light switch.

"Shit cook?" Zoro called after the crash, sighing as he pushed himself off of the couch, "Where'd you go dip shit?

He walked around the back and heard a grunt from the floor near his feet. He sighed and leaned over to flick the light switch on. Sanji sighed in relief and got up off the floor, dusting himself off. Zoro snorted and walked over to the TV, pressing eject and ending the credits.

"Case 39?"

"No, I've heard that one's freaky." Sanji shook his head, settling back into to his spot on the couch.

"The orphanage?" Sanji shook his head, "Nope, dead children are a no."

Zoro shrugged and moved on to the next one, "This one's good."

He turned his back to Sanji and started fiddling with the DVD player. Sanji craned his neck from his seat on the couch, trying to catch a glimpse of the cover, "What is it?"

Zoro turned and grinned at Sanji with a smile that could only be described as satanic. Sanji shuddered and slowly leaned back into the couch, away from his asshole boyfriend. When he had finished messing with the damn thing, Zoro pressed play and strode over to the couch, dropping down sloppily next to Sanji. The blonde growled at him but eagerly pressed into his side.

The movie started off like a documentary, an all American family getting ready to go to church, and then the family at church. Turns out the man was a preacher, the family spoke about him, and he explained his preaching, yadi yada. Where was the horror story? Where was the backstory to the scary movie?

As soon as they started talking about demons and exorcisms he knew.

"Is this the fucking Last Exorcism?" Sanji screeched, sitting up and glaring at Zoro. His mossy boyfriend smirked and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling the furious blonde into him. Sanji wanted to pull away, but the trailers for the damn movie had scared him pretty badly, so maybe pressed against Zoro was the best place to stay.

After the first boring 20 minutes of religion and explanations of exorcisms, it finally got interesting. Sanji's heart broke for Nell, the main girl who'd lost her mother. He relaxed as he watched the man talking to the girl. This wasn't so bad, it was almost calm.

As he watched the exorcism he wasn't even scared, was the trailer he had seen for a different movie? This was pathetic, nothing had happened and it was almost 40 minutes in. He leaned away from Zoro, settling into the couch, barely touching him anymore, he'd be fine.

And then they came back. Of course that had been too easy, too fucking easy.

"No, don't stay there, get the fuck away." Sanji hissed at the TV, sliding closer to Zoro. When the baby started crying and they went to investigate he pressed back into the couch, "No get the fuck out of the house. Oh god, get out."

Zoro chuckled and rubbed Sanji's back soothingly. Sanji tensed when they entered the hall to find Nell standing alone, and he shrieked when they found her drowning the doll. He almost sobbed into Zoro's shoulder when she beat the cat to death.

"Turn it off Zoro, please turn it off."

Zoro only hummed and watched on, bringing his other arm to wrap around Sanji.

At the part in the barn where they contacted the demon he just couldn't watch, he had his hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut. But it didn't block out the screams and tortured yells. He stood and walked towards the TV, ignoring Zoro's protests. He jammed his finger into the eject button, stopping the movie and the TV screen went blue. He turned to face Zoro and gave him the finger before striding out of the room and into the kitchen. Zoro sighed and stretched. Maybe putting horror movie marathon on the list had been a bad idea.

He followed the blonde into the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway when he saw the blonde clutching the fridge door with white knuckles. Since his back was to the door, he hadn't seen him, and from the way he had his head pressed against the door he hadn't heard Zoro come in either. Zoro smirked and walked forward silently, bringing his hands up. When he was close enough he snarled loudly and grabbed the blonde, pulling him in tightly to his chest.

Sanji let out a blood curdling scream, struggling in his arms. Zoro chuckled and Sanji stopped struggling.

"Asshole." He spat before kicking at Zoro, definitely leaving bruises. Zoro winced released him and quickly backed away. Sanji turned and glared at him before stalking out of the room. Zoro stared after him, where was the attack? Why wasn't he cursing him out?

Quickly he followed Sanji, up the stairs and down the hall only to have his own bedroom door slammed in his face.

"Curlybrow?" Zoro called, trying to open the door. He growled and rattled it. The shitty blonde had locked it. As much as Zoro loved having the lock (it kept Perona and her creepy things out of his room while he slept) at this moment he hated it.

"Sanji let me in, I'm sorry." Zoro sighed, letting his head fall forward to hit the dark wood. There was a soft thud as something hit his door, probably the weird pink bear covered in hearts Sanji had won at a carnival game for him year. Yes he still had it.

After another twenty minutes of talking to the door Zoro gave up. He shut off the lights and grabbed a blanket from the closet. After stripping down to his boxers he tried to get comfortable on the ridiculous black leather sofa his uncle loved so much, muttering to himself. If the scary movie marathon had been a bad idea, then scaring Sanji had been the worst idea ever. It had been funny for a second though. Who knew the cook could hit that pitch.

He'd just barely started drifting off when he heard a door slam open and footsteps moving swiftly down the stairs. He cracked an eye and watched as the black figure made its way into the living room.

"Move over" it hissed, nudging at Zoro's chest. He groaned and swatted the hand away. Sanji huffed and climbed over Zoro, wedging himself in between the couch and the mosshead.

"What're you doing?" Zoro groaned, moving forward. Sanji threw the blanket he had carried down the stairs over both of them and wrapped his arms around Zoro's torso, pressing his face between the Marimo's shoulder blades.

"Don't take this the wrong way." Sanji muttered, "I'm still pissed at you, but this way you'll die first and I have a chance to get away while they kill you."

Zoro snorted, "Love you too cook. When the demons come to get us I'll make sure to trip you."

Sanji growled and dug his nails into Zoro's ribs. The teen snarled and pressed back against Sanji, pushing the air from his lungs. He closed his eyes and let himself relax while the blonde gasped for breath underneath him.

"Fuck Zoro get off, I can't breathe, Jesus how much do you weigh."

"Zoro?"

"You better not be asleep dumbass."

"I am going to fucking kill you."

"I hate you."

"Zoro please wake up."

"Goodnight cook, don't let the demons possess your soul!" Zoro hummed, rolling over slightly so the blonde could breathe.

"You're an asshole." Sanji muttered as he finally closed his eyes.


	3. Sunrise

Prompt from thatweirdfandom on tumblr:_ Ah D: there was more to it. What I want to say was; zoro wakes up early and takes sleeping Sanji to the highest point in the city and wakes him up for the sunset- zoro and sanjis bucket idea and zoro to make Sanji feel better? _

^This is an add on to Boo, the scary movie prompt from the same person :D

* * *

Sunrise

Zoro sighed as he shifted his blanket wrapped boyfriend in his arms. He was dead to the world, completely and deeply asleep. Zoro was pretty damn lucky the idiot had barely slept an hour, or he'd be getting an earful from the furious blonde at being manhandled like this. But it was also his fault Sanji had only gotten an hour of sleep, so he'd still get an earful for that.

Zoro'd gotten the idea to take Sanji to watch the sunrise when the Culybrow had violently kicked him off the couch during a nightmare. He lain on the floor glaring at the couch and imagining how pissed the blonde would be when he woke up and how he could avoid the rage of the blonde. Then his thoughts turned to the bucket list, ad he knew exactly what to do. It wasn't that he felt bad for making Sanji watch the horror movies and get scared, he just didn't want a pissed off boyfriend, because a pissed off boyfriend meant nagging and complaining. Maybe he felt a tiny bit guilty.

Gently he placed Sanji in the back seat and buckled the seatbelts around him, praying he'd stay asleep. After he'd finished strapping his boyfriend down, he turned and got into the car himself. He glanced back at Sanji before turning on his GPS. No he did not need it, but he'd rather end up at the place he was trying to go before Sanji woke up, and the stupid thing seemed to know where the places had moved to.

He turned it on and set it at the lowest volume level before turning on his car and backing out of the driveway. It wasn't a long drive if nothing moved, so he should be able to get there before Sanji woke up.

…..

Zoro grinned as he pulled up the path. The ride was uneventful, no bumps and no loud noises and he'd made it just in time. Quickly he got out of the car and unbuckled Sanji, making sure to keep the blanket wrapped around his boyfriend. He did not need the blonde waking up halfway up the path from the cold air and flailing his arms around.

He made it to the peak of the lookout point just as Sanji started stirring. He tightened his grip on the blonde and sped up to the bench, he did not want a knee in the chin.

Sanji's eyes blinked open and flicked to Zoro as he settled him on the bench. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Where are we?" Sanji asked, squinting at their surroundings, "why are we outside in our pyjamas?"

Zoro grinned and slide onto the bench next to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders, "Number five on the bucket list, watch the sunrise together."

Sanji's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "you said that watching the sunrise was for lame romantics and you'd never do it anyway because it's so early."

Zoro shrugged, "Maybe I changed my mind, and I knew you wanted it, so…"

Sanji snorted, "You're trying to make sure you don't get in trouble for last night."

Zoro shrugged and wrapped his arm tighter around Sanji, "Shut up, you're ruining the view"

Sanji growled at him but leaned closer and placed his head on the stupid moss' shoulder. There really wasn't a better use for the shitty Marimo other than a shoulder rest at times like this.

The fiery yellow sun had started rising from the horizon. Golden light dribbled over the land and buildings like syrup over Sanji's special pancakes. It filled the sky with brilliant colours of red and the clouds were every shade from palest of pinks to deepest of crimsons. It was bright and mesmerising as it invited the couple to stare deep into the horizon. The leaves shimmered like a mirror flecked mosaic and the morning dew sparkled and shined on the bejeweled spider webs and plants.

Sanji had witnessed many sunrises, but this one seemed better than all the others. Maybe because he was curled up next to his shitty boyfriend, but probably not.

The bright golden light of the sunrise softly caressed the land and encouraged the birds into a chorus of song. Sanji sighed happily as he breathed in the fresh morning air, sunrise was always his favorite time of day. He glanced over at Zoro and was trapped in his dark eyes. Zoro was watching him as he enjoyed the sunrise, a soft smile on his lips.

"You look good when you're happy like this." Zoro murmured as he buried his nose into Sanji's soft golden hair, "You're eyes get all soft and you're hair is super light and shiny."

Sanji snorted, "Thanks Mr. Romantic."

Zoro snarled next to his ear and pulled his hair in warning. Sanji just laughed and turned his head back to the sunrise, one more thing crossed off the bucket list.

* * *

I take prompts for this!


	4. Get Lost

Hey! I'm alive! Sorry for not updating anything in a while but I was with family and being alone is a big no-no. But here is a prompt I received three months a little while ago.

From thatweirdfandom on tumbr:_ ok ilysm and don't hate me. When the sun is almost up Sanji wants to dance with zoro; zoro sucks ends up cute? Week after (both to busy for BL) Road trip to anywhere (aka zoro got lost but said BL idea) ends up in small town- rent cottage by lake- skinny dipping and whatever your heart desires! read on computer- ask is smaller on phone_

* * *

Get Lost

Zoro groaned at the obnoxious ringing of the doorbell, whoever it was was pressing the buzzer repeatedly, evidently trying to irritate the people living in the house. Zoro waited a few minutes for his uncle to answer it until he realized both his uncle and cousin were out. Perona had slept over at some freaks house and Mihawk… he probably stayed with Shanks.

Zoro growled and pushed himself out of bed, dragging his blanket with him. It was fuck early and he was in his boxers, whoever the fuck was at the door could deal with his blanket. He yawned as he trudged down the stairs, the doorbell still ringing.

He unlocked the door and threw it open, startling the blonde that had been intently abusing their buzzer.

"What. The. Fuck." Zoro growled, tightening his grip on his duvet. Sanji grinned and let his eyes travel slowly up and down his boyfriends blanket clad figure. He'd never say it out loud but he looked adorable. "You're coming with me. Go get dressed and grab extra clothes."

"For what?" Zoro yawned, scratching his bare chest. Sanji's grin grew and he held up a crumpled piece of lined paper, "Number 6, road trip."

"Get lost." Zoro slammed the door in his face. He stomped away from the door and fell onto the couch, groaning as the door creaked open. He groaned again when the blonde jumped and landed on his back, which had a giant bruise covering it. Last week when he and Sanji had watched the sunrise together, the blonde had gotten the brilliant idea that they should dance in the growing light. Zoro had agreed only because he wanted to make sure the blonde was not mad at him at all. So they danced, in their pyjamas on the lookout in the light of the sunrise. They'd danced for about 3 minutes until Zoro stepped on a rock and immediately brought his foot up and away from the pointy thing. Unfortunately it that meant his knee connected with Sanji's side. The blonde had responded by sweeping his feet out from underneath him. Zoro had landed hard on the rocky ground, and the blonde had decided he needed to jump onto his chest, which meant large bruises on Zoro's back and chest. The asshole had felt bad and had made him a gourmet breakfast, but the bruises still hurt like a bitch.

"Still sore?" Sanji asked, sliding off of Zoro and onto the couch next to him. Zoro nodded, burying his face further into the couch.

"Zoorrroooo." Sanji jabbed a finger into an unbruised shoulder, "Do I have to go and pack for you?"

Zoro only grunted, rolling further into the couch. He sighed when he heard Sanji's feet hit the floor and pad across the room. The idiot was actually going to pack him clothes.

He dozed off and was woken a couple of minutes later when Sanji threw a pair of pants at his head. Yawning he stood and changed, not caring he was standing in plain view, the only other person in his house was his boyfriend. Said boyfriend was busy shoving something into Zoro's bag.

The green haired teen sighed and quickly scribbled a note for his uncle before grabbing his bag and following Sanji.

"Where's your car?" Zoro asked, tugging his hoodie over his head as he closed and locked the door behind him. Sanji grabbed a duffle bag off the bottom step and threw it over his shoulder, "didn't I tell you? We're taking your truck."  
"Why?" Zoro grumbled, shuffling his stuff so he could reach his keys, "what's wrong with your car?"  
"Nothing, I don't feel like cleaning dead bugs off my baby." Sanji smirked, tapping his fingers on the passenger door. Zoro scowled and unlocked the door, throwing his bag into the back of his 1999 Ford F-250. He loved his truck, but Sanji's obsession with his Mazda MX-6 was unhealthy. The little blue car was cleaned every week and no food was allowed in the car. Sanji didn't even smoke in it. Apparently the same rules didn't apply to Zoro's truck.

"Where are we going?" Zoro asked, searching the floor of the cab for his GPS. Sanji pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and squinted at it, "Kelowna, I'll put the address in my phone for you."

Zoro turned and glared at Sanji, "Kelowna, 7-and-a-half-hours-away-from-Calgary Kelowna."

Sanji grinned and nodded, "It's a road trip Zoro, it has to be further away, and it's through the mountains, so it will be scenic."

Zoro sighed and started his truck, backing out of the driveway, "If you start annoying me I'm dropping you off at the side of the highway."

"Noted." Sanji grinned, leaning back in his seat, "But we have to stop at Tim's* first, I need my coffee and I don't want you to fall asleep behind the wheel."

Zoro snorted and put the truck gear, "You actually want Tim Horton's* coffee? This is a first"

Sanji shrugged, "It's a road trip necessity."

After about an hour of driving Zoro was ready to drop his blonde boyfriend off at a gas station and go to Kelowna on his own. The blonde wouldn't shut up about his coworkers at the Baratie, how adorable Nami had been looking recent, why Robin put up with Franky and Zoro's taste in music.

"How can you listen to this?" Sanji complained, his hands were shoved dramatically over his ears as Time of Dying by Three Days Grace blasted out of the speakers. Zoro merely grinned and mouthed the words dramatically, bobbing his head with the guitar.

Sanji snarled and ripped the iPhone out of Zoro's free hand, typing in the password and quickly set to flicking through his music. After a few seconds of searching he snorted and selected a song, "You have Perfume? Didn't peg you as the kind of guy who liked Britney."

Zoro growled at the soft piano notes at they filled the cab, "Its fucking iCloud ok? Its Perona's music."

"Right, is the One Direction also hers?"

"Yes asshole, put it on one of my playlists and leave it." Zoro growled, flicking his eyes to Sanji's hands.

He was ignored as the blonde flicked through his music again before choosing a new song, some weird love song Zoro insisted was Mihawk's.

Zoro squinted at the road sign in the rain, blinking to make sure he had read it right. There was no way… how the fuck were they in Edmonton?! Had the road been changed somehow? Did they add an overpass or something? He snuck a glance a Sanji, who had been sleeping for about two hours. They'd eaten breakfast sandwiches Sanji had made the night before and the blonde had passed out pretty quickly after that. It was 3 hours from Calgary to Edmonton, so they should have been just under halfway to Kelowna. Fuck, Sanji was going to be pissed when he woke up, it was going to take 10 hours to get there now. Zoro sighed and turned around, glancing at his phone screen for the map.

Sanji woke up around 4 hours later, stretching and yawning. He glanced at the clock and made a happy noise, "Almost there, did you have lunch?"

Zoro gnawed his lip and watched as Sanji saw the road signs.

"Banff? How are we still in Banff? Zoro…"

"I got a little turned around." Zoro sighed, keeping his eyes firmly on the road. Sanji hissed in anger next to him, "A little? How turned around did you actually get? How are we 6 and a half hours behind schedule? Where the fuck did we get to before you realized? Ontario?"

"Christ Sanji calm down, we'll get there."

"Pull over at Castle Mountain." Sanji growled, "We'll have lunch there."

Zoro sighed, pissed off Sanji was the worst Sanji.

"The only reason you're still driving is because I hate your truck." Sanji muttered as he slammed his door closed. Zoro winced at the harsh treatment of his truck, but kept his mouth shut.

"Ok, get onto Banff Windermere Parkway." Sanji said, typing something into his phone. Zoro frowned, "Windermere? Wouldn't it be faster to take-"

"We aren't going to Kelowna anymore." Sanji growled, "I'm sick of driving."

Zoro snorted but turned onto the indicated road, watching for wildlife as he sped along the highway.

After about two hours they arrived in Windermere, and Sanji directed him to a lakeside motel.

"Get the bags." Sanji called, slamming his door and stalking into the motel. Zoro sighed and slid out of the cab, reaching back and grabbing their bags. He threw both over his shoulder and leaned against the wall near the door, waiting for Sanji to appear and lead him to the room.

He didn't have to wait long, Sanji came out in a couple of minutes, looking much happier than he had before. Zoro peeked through the window, and sure enough there was a woman at the desk. He sighed and followed Sanji past the row of doors until they reached the last door.

They spent the remainder of the day in town, getting food and poking around shops. Sanji also insisted on getting pictures with the mountains and in the background, handing his phone off to strangers so he could have a photo of him and Zoro together. Zoro really didn't know whose blushed was worse after Sanji decided he needed a picture of them kissing, his or the elderly man's taking the picture.

It felt like Zoro had just closed his eyes when Sanji was shaking him awake. He rolled over and glanced at the bedside clock, "What the hell do you want? It's one in the fucking morning"

Sanji's grin was illuminated by the moonlight filtering into their room. He crooked his finger, beckoning for Zoro to follow him before sliding off the bed and running for the door. Zoro sighed and rolled out of bed and staggering after his blonde boyfriend.

His eyes widened and he blinked a couple of times as he stood at the edge of the beach, wondering if he was still dreaming. Sanji's naked form stood at the edge of the water, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Zoro stood gaping at Sanji's back for a few minutes before quickly pulling his sleep pants off and jogging to join his boyfriend to in the water. If he remembered correctly, skinny dipping was number 8 on the bucket list.

* * *

* Tim Horton's, known as Tim's or Timmies is a very very popular coffee and donut place in Canada. Us Canadians love our Timmies, and if you hear one of us talking about double doubles or timbits we're talking Timmies.


End file.
